


【光芝诺】正餐

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 纯肉短打，口交注意，侮辱，囚禁了芝，反胃【或者馋了】预订





	【光芝诺】正餐

**Author's Note:**

> 再壮的加雷马猛男也熬不了三天没饭吃。

你可以确定的是，芝诺斯真的很饿。

虽然他还是那副恨你入骨的表情，顺带死盯着你端来的面包。拴住他的锁链不够远，你把餐具放在够不着的地方——但是芝诺斯其实没有犹豫多久，就把你的阴茎含进了嘴里。

他用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，避免磕碰到性器的肉；没来得及咽下去的口水从皇子的嘴唇边漏出来，顺着下巴流下去，混着你龟头吐出的前液，扯下一条银丝。

芝诺斯的口交技术比你想象的好上不少。说不上技术精湛，也能看出来经验丰富——你就不去考虑他到底有多少人为他做过，或者他是否给别人这么舔过的事了。

你试图摸一摸他——芝诺斯的美丽金发摸上去一如既往的柔顺，但是脏兮兮的已经蒙上了灰。你决定待会儿带他去浴室冲个澡。他的舌头在你肉棒的头冠处打转，被束缚起来的胳膊没法大幅度移动，还是伸出手指抚摸着你的睾丸。他在尽可能从夸张的角度卖力的刺激你的性器，好让你快点高潮把然后食物给他。

怎么可能让这个恶劣的男人这么轻松的填饱肚子呢？你这么想着，开始按下他的头，狠狠的让他尽可能完全吞下你的肉棒。他被你扰了个措手不及，惊得咳嗽了一声，同时挣扎着想要起来，你的手发力，无情地把他摁在你的腿间，看着他那张漂亮的脸蛋埋在你性器的毛发里，挺拔的鼻尖沾着你湿乎乎的前液。

真舒服……

你被他灵活的舌头舔得有点入神。

当然，你没有忘记威胁这个依然想要视你为对手、想要杀掉你的皇子殿下。【敢咬下去你就死定了】可不只是你说说而已，你们彼此心知肚明。

不过，即便他这么全心全力为你服务，你依然也不会对他心慈手软。你这么想着，用空闲的左手猛得扼住芝诺斯的喉咙。

“咳唔……！”

他的嘴里发出了奇怪的咕噜声，想必是因为突然呼吸困难，可悲地被没咽下去的淫水和唾液呛住了。芝诺斯瑕白的脸因为突如其来的窒息感唰唰变红，变得更有诱惑力，更有生气。

他真的开始挣扎，手臂没有规则的乱晃，脖子昂起。当然，一个饥饿数日的病号是拦不住非常想要行鱼水之欢的男人的。他不仅没能挣脱掌控你的手，反而因为呛咳把你的阴茎吞的更深。因为热乎乎的喉管十分爽利，你感觉自己快被口射的时候，芝诺斯已经被你下意识收得更紧的手掐得两眼翻白，健硕的腿抽搐不断。

你松开了手——避免因为被他口交实在太爽失手把他活活掐死。顺带，你的阴茎退出了芝诺斯的口腔。

他眼中的不甘与怨恨夹杂了一丝不解，你的性器硬的像铁，血管腾腾跳动，眼看马上就要喷发，却自己停下来。

接着，在芝诺斯恍然大悟、无能狂怒的吼声里——你扶着你的鸡巴，龟头对着抹满奶油果酱的美味食物，把又稠又多的存货射在了面包上。

芝诺斯的表情变了。


End file.
